


Far Stranger

by Katherine



Category: Coyote Jones - Suzette Haden Elgin, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I have already met far stranger people," the visitor Coyote Jones said loftily. He executed a showy bow in the direction of Groot.





	Far Stranger

"I have already met far stranger people," the visitor Coyote Jones said loftily. He executed a showy bow in the direction of Groot, who waved both his arms in silent answer.

"Living licorice strings," Jones said, apparently about to list some of those people. "Mules with mindspeech. People descended from alien dolphins." He paused, some unhappy memory chasing itself across his face. "Those weren't physically strange, you perceive. But _culturally_..." He silenced himself then, shaking his head so strongly that his beard seemed to waggle. Rocket found the face-fuzz weirdly compelling to watch.

Groot didn't seem to mind being called _not particularly strange._ Drax was leaning forward, mouth open, obviously on the verge of many questions. Gamora looked bored, but then it took a lot to impress a onetime Daughter of Thanos; more than an over-talkative, misplaced, naked humanoid male, for sure.

Peter had been holding himself aloof, pretending to be a very important captain, but he drifted nearer, gradually, and got more interested once the conversation turned to music.

If pressed, Rocket might admit that Jones had some good tunes, even if he did sing them instead of having recorded music stored. Some _new_ tunes to listen to, anyway.


End file.
